User talk:TheTwinkleBeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Top 10 list:My Favorite Powers page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanted to clarify forgotten physiology is a being that is forgotten by the world but still exists in the physical plane. Nonexistent physiology is a person who does not exist anywhere in time and space Your "I don't want to try do it for me" is disturbingly familiar. DYBAD (talk) 23:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) On upper right of the page is button with Contribute, third lowest is Add Page. And please, before you try to make a page, check few finished pages as that's what they are supposed to look and before you hit Publish use Preview to see that it looks like other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Response Srry, I'm not getting what you are saying. --CNBA3 (talk) 06:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Other Variations in Intuition Given how many times this has already been done and that there's examples right next to it... use italics to the power name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You might want to figure out how to add links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) How about this pic for Gray ? Seems to reflect his combination of dark magic and a high-tech science pretty well. DYBAD (talk) 00:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) I thought about Gray the instant I saw the pic, happy I could help you illustrate his coolness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Finally done with it so here.A Living Person (talk) 07:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Yeah, ill still see updates on the site, but i wont be commenting or creating blogs. (might edit powers still) Nah, nvm. Mistake...time to renew my pages...i shall remain! A plane is a pretty huge place (it's basically a dimension), so it would be difficult to "fill", and if not filled enough it would kinda feels like a dimensional desert. Better try it once you have enough content prepared. DYBAD (talk) 21:43, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Venus and Mars ? Who are they ? DYBAD (talk) 01:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know, but Google Image seems the best way to find them. DYBAD (talk) 01:55, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Recent edit is finally done! It took me a while but I think I set up a pretty good arc to incorporate everything. CoolCat123450 (talk) 08:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) advertising Really? I haven't really paid attention to anything else than the Edits on Power, since that character-frenzy started... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Well what do you know... there aren't really any rules for this, so as long as they don't start spamming about their products, I don't think we can really boot them out. On the other hand, if they do it's block-time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply go ahead, I don't see any problem with it. Beside, having different character sheets in the same universe is truly interesting--Blackwings369 (talk) 12:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) its kk, just del the messages lol. But, yeah. i was obsessing over the sheet too much anyway. Above Deathwish Invictus (talk) 22:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Deathwish Invictus Ok, I made an update Please tell me what you think of the direction I'm taking. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:08, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I just want to make sure I do justice to your character. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:15, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Orks possess a very powerfuf physic and efficient life cycle, but unlike Tyranids they don't have any control over their biology, and their gear is artificial. DYBAD (talk) 10:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Science Attuned Physiology, I'd say. DYBAD (talk) 11:01, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Orks Quite a few animals have been created that way and they aren't there, so no point really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:25, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I find the Orks Kooler (^ ^) but Tyranids surpass them in important fields (notably adaptation and organization), so they would probably win unless Orks have an exceptional Warboss leading them. On a global scale though, the huge accumulation of Waagh pyschic power generated by the Orks could tip the scale in their favor, empowering them exponentially to their point they'd eventually tear through Tyranids forces with little efforts, their spores-based reproduction renewing their numbers as they keep fighting, especially since the constant battles would accelerate it greatly. DYBAD (talk) 04:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Most likely tomorrow. I've been running antivirus software so it might take a while. Computer thrives on inducing headaches CoolCat123450 (talk) 04:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I read it. That's why I said Tyranids would probably win unless it's all Orks vs all Tyranids, in which case the snow ball effect of Ork Waaagh could turn the tide (green steamroller). DYBAD (talk) 04:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Tyranids already have assimilated the Ork DNA (notaby during the war you mentioned) and and particularly impressive specimens were spoted afterwards by Imperial forces (just like the psychic Zoanthropes were likely born from Eldar DNA). But just like Zoanthropes, harvested DNA is selectively applied to specific tyranid units (efficacity/resources management), while the ork Waaagh is entirely fueled by great numbers in high concentration (Orky style). Beside, it is unknown if Ork-based tyranids even generate it, as it would most likely disturb the connection with the Hive Mind. DYBAD (talk) 05:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) These "what if" badass senarios are always a lot of fun to imagine, that's probably why the W40K lore never gives a straight answer about these things, leaving it up to the fans ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Just made an update I made references from a couple of stories and combined everything into something pretty unique. Please, tell me what you think. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) It would depend on the specific type of magic, but the adaptive part would probably allow it to work in other planes (there might be exceptions though). DYBAD (talk) 10:17, October 19, 2014 (UTC) All enchanting procedures (giving birth to magical items notably) manipulate supernatural properties, but the titular power is much more advanced (magical programming) and essentially limited to the greatest archimages and magic-related deities. DYBAD (talk) 08:18, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense. This a pretty much a godly power, and it would compromise the balance of magic and technology that defines Gray's character and Mologamy City. DYBAD (talk) 09:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) chat talk chat now come talk Grant.walker (talk) 20:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) see you tomorrow at the usual time Grant.walker (talk) 00:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ready? Grant.walker (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You certainly put some effort into that. If your looking for improvements I would love to see how he uses the the weapons in the list below that paragraph ( E.g soul absorbing staff). Death horseman94 (talk) 12:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I would make sure via explicite clauses that they don't misuse him before signing the contract B) DYBAD (talk) 10:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC)